Most video game software programs include a feature that simulates the passage of time. Often, a video game software user is awarded points based on completing tasks within a defined period of time. Many video games implement a diachronic version of time during game play that employs a chronological approach, which means that time is measured in units and events are placed in order of occurrence. The chronological approach can consist of “real” time or a construct of time. Games that employ real time generally allow the user a certain amount of time, such as a specific number of seconds, to perform actions within the game. Other games present actions within a historical context, employing a continuum in which the game actions take place. Some games that utilize a historical context present a timeline to help track progress through the game.
No matter how diachronic time features are specifically implemented in video games, most share the characteristic that time passes continually within the game unless the user utilizes a “pause” feature. The pause feature enables the user to stop the game activity and take a break from playing the game without being penalized. The pause feature allows the user to resume the game wherever he or she left off.
There are a number of drawbacks to the use of diachronic implementations of time in video games. Real time may not correlate very well with the actions occurring within the game. In many cases, the game may require a construct of time that encompasses larger amounts of time than the real time that is passing during game play. Alternatively, the game may require a construct of time that encompasses smaller amounts of time than the real time that passes during game play. Further, diachronic timekeeping forces the user to activate a pause feature in order to avoid being penalized for stopping game play. As video games are often long lasting, it is important that the game allow for user interruption without the user losing the game or being penalized for being away from the game.
Playing video games is usually considered to be a leisure time pursuit. However, all of the above takes on even greater importance when taken in the context of the use of video games to educate or train people. Such training practices are gaining traction as schools and businesses begin to appreciate the power of using a video game environment to engage learners and train them to work their way through a decision-filled process. However, users undergoing training are even more in need of time features that are forgiving of interruptions than those who play for pleasure, as users undergoing training may be doing so in a busy work environment. Further, since users undergoing training are investing work or school time in playing the game, it would be extremely inefficient for them to be required to restart the game after every interruption. Thus, it is imperative that such users be able to navigate in a stop-and-start way through a video game software program without being penalized for pauses in play.